Dean Ellana
Dean Ivring Ellana is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the brother of Avril Capet. As a human, he had the hereditary, degenerative disorder of the central nervous system known as Huntington's Disease, but he was effectively cured of this when he was turned. He was 84 years old when he found Avril again, but has since become a type 2 vampire, and has been aged down to his mid-twenties. Appearance When Avril Capet left her home and became a vampire, Dean was fourteen years old. He had dark brown hair, inherited from their father. His originally pale skin tone was a trait from his mother, inherited by both of her children. He was tall, at about 5ft 11, and lanky with a slim build. He had the same blue eyes as his sister, that has been inherited by most of his nieces and nephews. His eyes remained unchanged, but his hair had long since turned grey, due to old age as he was 84 years old, when he found his sister again. His height remained pretty much unchanged, but his skin was wrinkled and also a little more tanned. He still had the same attractive smile, and bubbly attitude. Once he was turned into a vampire and Sienna Best altered his age, Dean returned to his youth, and now looks about mid-to-late twenties. His skin is tanned, still, and his eyes are a dark blue, like they always have been. His hair is a dark brown, like it was when he was younger, and he's quite muscular. Also, he now has vampiric beauty. Family & Relationships Dean has only one sibling, his older sister, Avril Capet. They fought a lot while they were children, but since they spent the majority of their adult life apart, they are trying to become closer again since they were reunited. Their mother died when Dean was young, and their father abandoned the family when Dean was merely two years old, so he has no real recollection of the man. He only recognises him because of pictures. Being Avril's brother, he is therefore the brother-in-law of Phillippe Capet and has many nieces and nephews. *Jack is his eldest nephew *Summer and Autumn are his twin nieces *Dean (for whom Dean is his namesake), Sammy and Lowri are his triplet niece and nephews *Danielle, Carina, Stella and Phoebe are his quadruplet nieces *Vyasah, Caleb, Chase, Levi and Kyler are his quintuplet nephews Abilities Dean is a type 2 vampire. This means that he has enhanced speed, strength and senses, and that any injuries - which are rare and difficult to get - would heal immediately. He is immortal, also. However, he is not venomous and he cannot turn humans into vampires. He doesn't seem to have an additional ability on top of these common ones. Brief History Dean was only 2 years old when his and Avril's father left their family, and so they were both raised alone by their mother. When he was in his teens, his sister effectively vanished, since she'd been turned into a vampire. Dean eventually learned the truth of this, and because of it he became a Hunter, since he believed that vampires had stolen her from him, and had stolen her life from her. He continued to search for her, but many decades had passed before he found her. He was by then an old man, and dying of Huntington's Disease, which he'd inherited from their mother. Avril tried to turn him to save him, but he fought against the transformation, and died. However, after his nephew Samuel began seeing him precognitively in the future, Danielle saved him, using Illustration to remake him. Lowri then made the transformation have succeeded, by Commanding that he be a vampire, and happy with it. Because of her interference, he became a type two vampire instead of a type one vampire as he would have been if he'd been transformed by his sister's venom. He has since joined the Guard, and lives with his family in Otsu. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters